Padre Soltero
by Hino Jaganshi Minamino
Summary: Cell se encuentra cumpliendo su condena en el infierno, pero un día aparece Kaioh Sama, llevandole una sorpresa, ¿qué será?


Hola de nuevo.

Este fanfic es te Manuel Herrera. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**_Padre Soltero._**

A la sombra de un peculiar árbol perteneciente al Infierno, y gracias a su parte namekuseijin, encontramos meditando nada más y nada menos que a Cell. Debido a la carencia de oponentes apropiados para pelear e incrementar su poder, el único recurso que le queda en este paraje solitario es entrenar mentalmente, como a menudo lo hace Piccolo en la cima de la Plataforma Celeste.

Cell, aún perturbado por el ilimitado poder de los saiyajins (en especial el de Gohan), a duras penas logra retirar de su mente la imagen del joven guerrero, pulverizándolo hasta la última célula con un solo brazo. El otro que sufre del mismo trauma es Freezer, quien continúa encarcelado por sus travesuras con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginew.

De pronto, algo ha llamado la atención de nuestro protagonista. Frente a él, un grupo de arbustos se agita de forma sospechosa, y puede oírse desde su interior el murmullo de pequeñas voces infantiles. Luego de perder la concentración por completo, Cell decide abrir los ojos para ver lo que sucede, pero sólo consigue divisar siete diminutas auréolas revoloteando como mariposas por encima de la cerca vegetal.

Cell: No... ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Cell Jrs. (al unísono)¡MAMI!

En ese momento, Kaioh Sama del Norte aparece por detrás del árbol.

Kaioh Sama¿Cómo te ha ido, solitario y malévolo amigo?

Cell toma a Kaioh Sama por el cuello y señala a los pequeñines.

Cell¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto, Kaioh del Norte?

Kaioh Sama¡Oye¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un superior!

Cell lo suelta, pero sigue igual de irritado.

Kaioh Sama: Así está mejor. Tus siete engendros han permanecido en la Guardería Infernal desde que Gohan los eliminó, pero a partir de hoy vivirán contigo, ya que tú eres su padre y debes responsabilizarte por ellos.

Cell¡QUÉ¡Pero a mí nunca me dijeron que existía tal guardería! Yo pensé que los Cell Jr. simplemente...

Kaioh Sama: Pensaste que no tenían alma¿no es así? Pues ahora tendrás que encargarte de ellos, y si los maltratas, o cometes alguna villanura con ellos, te las verás en serios problemas. ¿Entendiste?

Cell: Yo... yo estoy muy sorprendido... ¡Me agarraste desprevenido!

Kaioh Sama¡No me interesa! Ya no quiero discutir contigo, porque siempre me haces sentir muy molesto, y ni siquiera sabes contar buenos chistes. ¡Estás advertido! Hasta luego.

Kaioh Sama se eleva y atraviesa el cielo del Infierno.

Kaioh Sama (para sus adentros)¡Qué bien, ya me libré de esos demonios! Ya veremos cómo se las arregla ese malhechor para no mandarlos al infierno... ¡Ji, ji, ji, otro pensamiento gracioso! Kaioh Sama de Norte, eres el mejor comediante del Universo.

Los hijos de Cell salen de los arbustos y se ubican alrededor de su padre. Muy contentos por volverlo a ver, se preparan para brincarle encima y abrazarlo.

Cell, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, observa intranquilo como sus siete reproducciones en miniatura se acercan lentamente a él.

Cell Jr.¡Mami, hace tiempo que no te veíamos¡Sí, mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaremos juntos siempre, siempre, siempre!

Ahora Cell tiene a los siete Cell Jr. encima, acariciándolo, besándolo y llamándolo...

Cell Jr.¡MAMI!

Cell Jr.¡MAMI¡MAMI! Te extrañé mucho...

Cell¡¡YYAA NNOO LLOO SSOOPPOORRTTOO MMÁÁSS!

El malvado de Cell enciende su ki, y los Cell Jr. salen disparados por lo menos a cien metros de distancia. En ese mismo instante, un rayo gigantesco cae con todo su poder justo donde Cell está parado, y lo deja hecho carbón.

Kaioh Sama (voz celestial)¡Fwa-ha-ha-ha-ha, debiste haberme hecho caso!

Cell (pensando)¡Qué horror¿Y ahora qué hago para deshacerme de estos mocosos?

Los Cell Jr. se ponen de pie y caminan hacia Cell, pero esta vez se quedan quietos como estatuas alrededor suyo. Cell decide continuar su entrenamiento, y adopta la pose de meditación. Pasados cinco minutos de absoluta paz y tranquilidad, Cell abre los ojos extrañado... ¡Cuál es su sorpresa al ver que los siete Cell Jr. están sentados y meditando, al igual que él!

Cell (para sus adentros): No puedo creerlo...

Cell se pone de pie, y sus siete hijos hacen exactamente lo mismo.

Cell (pensando): Interesante...

Ahora Cell se para en una pierna y extiende los brazos, emulando una pose de las Fuerzas Ginew. Los Cell Jr. vuelven a imitarlo.

Cell (para sus adentros): Ahora sí estoy confundido...

Cell agita sus alas como si fuera un colibrí, y junto con el batir de alas de los pequeñines, crean entre todos una inmensa nube de polvo. Como una última prueba de obediencia, Cell se arranca uno de sus propios brazos... ¡Y los siete Cell Jrs. se lo arrancan también! Por supuesto, otro rayo vaporiza a Cell.

Cell¡¡¡YA BASTA!

Ahora encontramos a Cell descansando en una silla de playa, con gafas oscuras y una caipiriña en la mano. A su lado, un Cell Jr. sostiene una bandeja con uvas y, tras él, dos de ellos lo abanican con grandes palmas.

Cell (para sus adentros)¡Ahh, esto es vida! Sabía que podría aprovecharme de la obediencia incondicional que me tienen estos niños.

Cell Jr.¿Quieres más uvas, mami?

Cell¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS ASÍ!

Cell Jr.: Está bien, madre querida...

Cell: Sí, sólo unas pocas más... Así está bien. Te puedes ir a jugar con tus hermanitos.

En ese momento, Recoom y Burtta surcan los cielos, cuando de repente ven a Cell cuidando de sus siete pequeños en la bahía.

Recoom (gritando)¡Oye, cómo está la "mami" más famosa del Más Allá!

Recoom y Burtta¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...!

Cell (gritando)¡Insectos, cuando los liquide, no quedará suficiente de ustedes para llenar una cuchara!

Burtta¡No lo creo! Sabemos muy bien que estás vigilado por Kaioh Sama del Norte, y si te atreves siquiera a ponernos un dedo encima, te irá muy mal. ¿O me equivoco?

Cell¡¡¡FRACASADOS!

Recoom: Así que... ¡Lero, lero! Vámonos, Burtta, porque Jees y Ghourd nos están esperando en la heladería. ¡Nos vemos, Blancanieves, y cuida muy bien de tus siete enanos!

Mientras Recoom y Burtta se alejan hilarantes, Cell se encuentra impávido en su silla, con los ojos rojos de furia. Un Cell Jr. lo toca para ver si reacciona, ganándose con esto una severa concusión.

Cell¡¡¡KAIOH SAAAAAAMAAAAAA!

Kaioh Sama¡Ya, ya te escuché, no tienes por qué gritarme al oído!

Cell¿Qué¿De dónde saliste?

Kaioh Sama: Eso no interesa. ¿Para qué me invocaste¡Más te vale que sea importante!

Cell¡Kaioh Sama, tienes que dejarme darle una lección a ese par de imbéciles!

Kaioh Sama¡No, no, no, olvídate de eso! Si te dejara a ti hacer lo que quisieras, tendría que hacer lo mismo con los demás y este lugar se convertiría en un infierno... ¡Ji, ji, ji¡Recórcholis, lo hice otra vez!

Cell: Pero es que...

Kaioh Sama¡Nada! He dicho.

Cell¡Entonces deshazte de estos niños, por favor!

Kaioh Sama¿Cómo crees que YO sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? Finalmente, tú y tus siete pequeños han aprendido a convivir en armonía. No voy a ser yo quien los separe de nuevo.

Cell¡Pero es que tú no entiendes! Yo no soy un padre... ¡Soy un guerrero, un VILLANO!

Kaioh Sama¿Y entonces quién te mandó a tener septillizos, eh? Si quieres que me los lleve, yo podría... ¡NO! Olvídalo.

Cell¿Qué cosa¡Dímelo, haré lo que sea!

Kaioh Sama¿En seeeeeerio?

Cell¡Nunca había hablado tan en serio como ahora!

Kaioh Sama¡Entonces te lo diré! Si logras hacerme reír, me los llevo. Si no, se quedan contigo.

Cell¡AH, NO!

Kaioh Sama: Tú decides...

Cell¡Está bien, está bien! Es un trato.

Pasa un buen rato, mientras Cell piensa en algo que pueda hacer reir a Kaioh Sama (o sea, cualquier cosa). Cuando por fin se le ocurre, mira al Kaioh del Norte directo a los ojos, gira la cabeza para ver si los Cell Jr. están tras él, y procede... ¡SCRATCH! Se arranca la cabeza, y los siete Cell Jr. hacen lo mismo.

Cell¡Taaaráaaaaa!

Kaioh Sama (aguantando la risa)¡Eso no fue divertido!

Pero sí que lo fue, y Kaioh Sama prefiere alejarse de inmediato, para que Cell no lo vea reírse a carcajadas.

Freezer ha salido de prisión, después de una larga temporada. Para celebrarlo, él y otros villanos se han reunido para jugar una amistosa partida de Póker. Como es de suponerse, Cell está invitado. Él y sus siete hijos asisten puntuales al juego, pero como los Cell Jr. son muy pequeños para jugar, permanecen tranquilos en el suelo, mientras los mayores se concentran en sus cartas.

Cell¡Full¿Qué les parecen mis tres ases y dos reyes, señores?

Freezer: Ejem...

Cell¿Eh?

Freezer¡Escalerilla de color! Siento decirlo, amigos, pero volví a ganar.

En la siguiente ronda...

Cell¡BLIND!

Cold¿Estás seguro?

Cell¡Por supuesto! No puedo perder... ¡Niños, aléjense de esa laguna!

Cell Jr.¡OK, mami, es decir, papi!

Dabura: Empiezo yo: straight con comodín.

#20: Tengo un póker de cuatro ases.

Radix: Voy.

Cold: Yo también voy.

Freezer¡Qué mal! Dos damas y dos valets...

Cell: (...)

Cold¿Y bien?

Cell: Olvídenlo... ¡Rayos, sólo me quedan veinte dólares de los diez mil que traje!

Dabura¡Demonios, Cell! No has tenido mucha suerte el día de hoy. Si pierdes nuevamente en la próxima partida¡vas a tener que apostar a tus Cell Jrs.!

Cell¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Galleta?

Dabura¿GALLETA dijiste¡Sabes muy bien que detesto ese sobrenombre!

Cell¡Oh, discúlpame! Lo olvidé por completo... ¡CHOCO-DABURA!

Dabura¿Vas a seguir insultándome¡Prefiero ser Choco-Dabura que un pollo rostizado como tú!

Cell¡No me provoques gusano, o te amarraré por los bigotes del siguiente cometa con destino al Paraíso!

Freezer¡Ya basta bravucones, no peleen! Vamos a seguir jugando...

Cell y Dabura (al unísono)¡CÁLLATE!

Freezer: Está bien.

#20: Ya cálmate, Cell. No le busques pelea a ese fanfarrón, que de paso es inferior a ti. Además, tú nunca serías capaz de apostar alguno de mis siete nietecitos¿verdad?

Al cabo de dos horas, Freezer tiene ya tres Cell Jr. en su poder, Dabura dos y Radix uno.

Cell: Voy, de nuevo...

Cold¿Qué tal¡Esta vez obtuve un flux de cinco piques! Bien, Cell, parece que tu último Cell Jr. será mi pequeño sirviente de ahora en adelante.

Cell: Así parece... Escuchen, chicos, ya no tengo algo más que apostar, así que me voy.

Cell se levanta de su silla, y se aleja volando del lugar. En ese momento, Kaioh Sama aparece frente a él.

Kaioh Sama¡Canalla¿Cómo pudiste apostarlos¡Ellos no merecen ser mayordomos de esos granujas!

Cell: Tienes razón, Kaioh Sama.

Kaioh Sama: Es natural. Ahora debes estarte muriendo del remordimiento.

Enseguida, Cell se concentra y se comunica mentalmente con sus retoños.

Cell: Cell Jrs. ¿me escuchan¡Les ordeno que acaben con sus nuevos dueños y que regresen hacia mí!

Acto seguido, los Cell Jrs. le dan una paliza a Freezer, Dabura, Radix y Cold. Después de eso, Cell les ordena hacer puré de Fuerzas Especiales Ginew.

Cell: Como podrás ver, los Cell Jr. sólo siguen órdenes de una persona... ¡Moi! Además, yo jamás permitiría que ellos fueran esclavizados por esos debiluchos.

Kaioh Sama¡Te has metido en un grave problema conmigo, Cell! Bueno, por lo menos no eres un padre desnaturalizado.

Cell: Así es.

Tanto Cell como sus siete hijos son encerrados juntos. Una vez más, Cell se enorgullece de su ingenio, aunque éste le haya costado la libertad. También se siente orgulloso del poder que tienen sus Cell Jrs., y no lamenta tener que pasar el resto de la eternidad con ellos. Lo único que en verdad le preocupa es que sus hijos no dispongan de la imagen materna que todo niño necesita, y es por eso que cuando salga de prisión, buscará una pareja que le sirva de madre a sus pequeños. ¡Después de todo, las mujeres se sienten especialmente atraídas por los padres solteros!

_**FIN**_


End file.
